Reencuentro Con el Pasado
by geminisnocris
Summary: Una joven amazona decide escapar de su destino para formar una vida normal, pero algunas veces no importa cuantas vueltas des terminas cayendo en el mismo lugar y eso ella lo aprenderá derramando lagrimas de dolor, cuando descubra que lo que mas amó en el mundo fue borrado de su mente pero no de su corazon, y un dios rencoroso quiere arrebartaselo... UN POCO DE AU
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: _**Estos personajes no me pertenecen solo utilizo sus nombres para hacer historias raras y divertidas...**_

**_El Comienzo del Final._**

No pudo cerrar sus ojos en toda la noche, había discutido con ese hombre que le hacía perder los estribos incontables veces, con todo el valor que reunió, se había decidido por contarle el inesperado resultado de la más temida prueba hecha por una mujer, la de embarazo, pero él no estaba de humor, por lo tanto habían terminado en otra batalla de palabras de la cual ella había salido ganadora esta vez, al decirle a todo pulmón que se iría del santuario y haría su vida en otro lugar, que ya estaba harta, tanto fue el disgusto que al final de cuentas no le reveló el resultado, ni tampoco el peor temor de crear a un niño en el santuario.

Luego de tanto meditarlo, si se le podía llamar así a una noche de desvelo, creyó por un momento o sintió, que la babosada que le había dicho a Milo de salir corriendo de ahí, no sería una mala idea después de todo, así que sin pensarlo más, eso sería lo que exactamente haría, huiría de esa vida le peleas y le daría a su hijo o hija una vida normal, al pensarlo todavía mejor si le comunicaba a alguien más su estado de seguro no la dejarían poner un pie fuera de ese lugar, así que guardo el famosos secreto.

Ahora se encontraba caminando hacia el templo de Atena, con sus piernas temblando y sus manos sudorosas, pensaba, analizaba, subía dos gradas pero se devolvía una—_a este paso jamás vas a llegar Shaina_—se decía a sí misma, la mayoría de los templos estaban vacíos, sus ocupantes posiblemente se encontraban entrenando, llego al de Escorpio, pero el joven que se encontraba a punto de salir decidió esperarla con sus brazos cruzados, no le dio importancia pero el levanto un brazo deteniendo su paso.

— ¿Dónde vas?—preguntó son su ceño fruncido.

—Necesito hablar con Atena y el patriarca—contesto sin dar su rostro.

—No me digas que sigues con esa jodida idea de querer irte de aquí…—soltó con cinismo— nacimos para ser guerreros Shaina, no podemos escapar de lo que realmente somos- dijo mientras tomaba a la mujer con ambas manos en sus hombros.

—Milo… quiero irme, y ni tú ni nadie lo evitará—dijo mientras se soltaba.

—Dices que quieres hacer tu vida… ¿entonces yo no signifiqué nada para ti?—pregunto el joven viéndola avanzar hacia la salida.

—Tú eras… mi vida Milo, algún día lo entenderás… —musito mientras seguía su camino.

El escorpión estaba confundido, tal vez un poco asustado— ya se le pasará—pensó.

x-x-x

—Así que deseas que borremos tu memoria para poder renunciar a tu armadura y ser una persona normal…—reafirmo el patriarca mientras caminaba alrededor de la amazona con sus brazos cruzados—entiendes que estas renunciando a tu cosmos y a todo lo que te rodea con respecto al santuario ¿verdad?—cuestiono clavando sus rosadas pupilas en la chica.

—Si su Ilustrísima, comprendo todo eso y más…—contestó la chica de pie frente a la joven deidad y el rejuvenecido patriarca —pero es mi deseo y nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

De repente las puertas del salón se abrieron de golpe dejando ver la figura del caballero de escorpio que corrió al lado de la amazona, sujetó con fuerza el brazo de la mujer y le obligó a verle la cara.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo Shaina?—preguntó con desespero el joven de cabellos azulados, ignorando la presencia de sus superiores.

—Basta Milo… —contesto la mujer soltándose del fuerte agarre del escorpión dorado— tu no entiendes nada.

—Exacto, no entiendo, necesito que me expliques que es esa ridiculez de la que me hablas ¿Por qué demonios te quieres ir?—cuestiono negando con su cabeza—yo te amo Ofiuco… ¿no te basta con eso?—susurró

—Milo…— susurró dejando salir un par de lágrimas cubiertas por la máscara de metal—yo también te amo…—dijo tratando de tocar el brazo — pero quiero rehacer mi vida lejos de este lugar, tu jamás podrías renunciar a tu posición como santo de Atena.

El joven santo suspiró, giró y tomó la mujer entre sus brazos, observo su inmutable rostro plateado y beso su frente— que así sea entonces, suerte y espero jamás verte otra vez—dijo y camino hacia la salida del templo.

Saori se levantó del trono donde ya hacia sentada observando con detenimiento cada reacción de su santo y la amazona, tal y como lo esperaba el orgullo del escorpión había evitado que suplicara a Shaina cambiar de opinión, camino hasta el lado de la amazona y le puso su mano en el hombro.

— ¿Estas lista?—preguntó la joven deidad, la amazona asintió—entonces cierra tus ojos, fue un placer pelear a tu lado Shaina de Ofiuco—susurró en su oído—que tu otra vida sea de provecho y que Nike te corone en las batallas que has de enfrentar.

La amazona hecho un último vistazo a lo que dejaba atrás, tal vez esperaba que el escorpión regresaba, o que la tonta de June corriera y le reclamara que estaba equivocada, o Marin criticándole sus decisiones, o su mejor amiga Geist que le brindara una sonora cachetada, pero nadie más llego, lo último que vio fue el cegador resplandor de la mano de su Diosa en sobre sus ojos.

x-x-x

**CUATRO AÑOS DESPUES**

**CERCA DE UN VIÑEDO EN LAS AFUERAS DE VENECIA.**

Una verde campiña adornaba los jardines de la pequeña casa, cerca de un lago y con la maravillosa vista hacia las montañas, apenas se escuchaba la voz de una joven pelear con su hija.

—Alessa… ¿Dónde estás?—preguntaba una joven cabellos verdes—te he dicho que odio que juegues a las escondidas.

Tras las cortinas que adornaban las pequeñas ventanas de la sala, unos rizos azules que ocultaban un par de hermosos ojos de igual color y unos piecitos descalzos que se movían con nerviosismo, se dibujaba la silueta de una niña que dejaba escapar de tanto en tanto unas risitas traviesas, la joven madre caminó con sigilo hacia el refugio tras las casi transparentes telas.

—Ajá… te pillé—exclamo sujetándola a la niña que reía entusiasmada- eres una traviesa ¿sabías?—exclamó la madre mientras la sentaba en el sillón.

— ¿Mamá?—preguntó la niña— ¿iremos donde tía Fio y comeremos pastel?—cuestionó la pequeña mientras se dejaba cambiar por la madre.

—Esperemos que si Ale—contestó la madre—ahora apurémonos.

— ¿Mamá?—cuestionó una vez más— ¿de verdad no recuerdas nada?

La joven observó con ternura su pequeña, en realidad no recordaba nada, era como si su pasado fuese un túnel oscuro, para ella solo existía ese presente hermoso que tenía y le bastaba.

—Así es pequeña—dijo—y si ya se lo que vas a preguntar, pero no recuerdo quién es tu padre—exclamó tapándole la pequeña boca con su índice— ¿no te basta que me llame Shaina? Y ¿Qué sea tu mamá?—cuestiono levantando una ceja.

La niña sonrió y dio un fuerte abrazo a su madre, esta tomó la mano de la niña y salió rumbo a su trabajo en una cafetería del lugar.

x-x-x

Cuatro años habían pasado, cuatro años desde que había cometido el peor error de su vida, dejar ir a la mujer que llego a considerar la dueña de su corazón, tendido en la explanada de su templo, el joven escorpio se dedicaba a observar las estrellas que comenzaban a salir, lejos de ser el extrovertido Escorpión se había convertido en una ser tranquilo, pensativo, encerrado, su poder seguía siendo el mismo, pero carecía de pasión, sus ojos azules ya no brillaban.

Del coliseo regresaba con paso tranquilo el joven acuario, observo la imagen de su amigo tirado en el piso, sonrió y se apresuró para llegar e invitarlo a seguirle.

— ¿Aburrido?—preguntó el caballero de la onceaba casa, mientras tomaba asiento al lado del escorpión dorado.

—Algo así…—contestó con desgana.

—El patriarca me mandó a llamar, dice que tiene noticias sobre futuros aprendices…— dijo el francés — pero supongo que no te interesa.

—Algunas veces me aterra lo bien que me conoces—exclamo el griego levantándose— ¿sabes? Quisiera irla a buscar…— dijo observando el cielo.

— ¿Shaina?... Ella escogió su exilio Milo—recordó el francés—además si la buscaras recuerda que ella no te reconocería — se levantó y colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo—vamos acompáñame —invitó con un gesto—tal vez sea tu aprendiz el que haya salido a la luz—terminó con una casi invisible sonrisa.

Ambos caballeros se encaminaron hacia el templo del patriarca para escuchar las noticias de los nuevos pupilos.

x-x-x

Atena se sentaba en su trono un poco impaciente, bailoteaba sus dedos en los recuesta brazos en espera de sus caballeros, veía a Shion de un lado a otro caminar con unos pergaminos en las manos.

—Shion…—llamo la joven deidad— ¿podrías dejar de caminar de aquí para allá? Me tienes nerviosa—sonrió.

— ¡Oh mi señora…!—exclamó con felicidad— una nueva generación de santos dorados comienza a asomarse en el horizonte—sonrió y tomo lugar justo a un lado de la deidad—la mayoría ya han nacido acá.

—Casi todos los Caballeros han formado una familia en el santuario Shion—exclamo la diosa con una notables sonrisa—solo faltan unos pocos—recordó—incluyendo a Milo.

—Después de la partida de Shaina nada ha sido igual para él, princesa—dijo Shion sujetando la mano de su joven deidad.

A los pocos minutos las majestuosas figuras de los dos caballeros dorados se abrían paso por la puerta e inclinaban ante su diosa y patriarca.

—Muchachos, hoy las estrellas han hablado para acuario—exclamó Shion.

—Camus que suerte tienes—susurro Milo con una sonrisa, el joven francés sonrió.

— ¿Dónde debo buscar Patriarca?— preguntó el galo.

—Italia, pero para ser más exactos, Venecia—dijo el Patriarca mientras tomaba algunos apuntes y los entregaba al caballero—deberás acudir a la brevedad posible… y una cosa más Camus— llamó el lemuriano—llévate alguno de tus compañeros por si necesitas ayuda—Camus asintió observando de reojo a su camarada.

—Su ilustrísima—replicó el escorpión dorado—¿puedo solicitar ser la ayuda de Camus?—preguntó.

—No creo que sea conveniente Milo, han pasado apenas cuatro años desde que ...—pero la grave voz de Milo interrumpió de golpe.

—Solo quiero ver que este bien... prometo no acercarme demasiado—dijo con el corazón que se salia del pecho—por favor Maestro—suplicó.

—Mientras cumplas tus palabras y tu compañero acepte—dijo el ahora joven lemuriano, el caballero de acuario asintió.

—Yo lo cuidaré Patriarca...—dijo mientras levantaba una ceja y observaba al escorpión sonreír con disimulo—_**pero a la primera que me la hagas te juro que te mandare en un ataud de hielo con etiqueta para el santuario**_—dijo directamente a la cabeza del escorpión haciéndolo respingar.

—Entonces esta decidido, cuídense mucho mis caballeros—exclamo la diosa bajo el asombro de Shion, colocando una mano en cada hombro de los jóvenes—no pierdan mas tiempo, pueden retirarse.

Ambos caballeros caminaron rumbo a sus templos, tenian mucho que hacer y poco tiempo para terminarlo.

—Princesa...—musito el patriarca—¿usted cree que sea buena idea mandar a Milo?—pregunto mientras colocaba su mascara de oro.

—Tu mismo me has dicho que para superar un problema debes enfrentarlo—contestó la diosa sin dándole la espalda—tal vez a estas alturas ya ella tenga su vida hecha, y al verla se de cuenta que es hora de seguir adelante y continuar con la de el—y sin mas palabras se retiró a sus habitaciones, bajo la mirada de su custodio.

x-x-x

El trabajo de la antigua Cobra era en una cafetería localizada en la casa de su ahora tía Fiorella y era suficiente como para vivir junto a su pequeña, la mujer dueña del lugar y su marido habían acogido a la ex amazona desde una noche, luego de que dos mujeres vestidas con máscaras de plata habían llegado con ella en sus brazos, explicándole que la joven cabellos verdes había sufrido un accidente y por ende perdido la memoria, lo que ambas chicas ignoraban era que Shaina estaba embarazada, cosa que encariñó aún más a la familia italiana con la chica, pues ella y su esposo no tenían hijos.

Las tareas realizadas por la joven se limitaban a preparar café y limpiar las mesas, mientras su pequeña jugaba en la habitación de los adoptivos abuelos o veía la televisión en la sala junto al viejo perro Caucho, un fiel labrador al que ya le pesaban los años.

La pequeña Alessa solía también esconderse en el jardín de los abuelos y recolectar insectos para luego guardarlos en frascos de vidrio, ese día en especial atraparía mariposas, caminó un poco hasta asegurarse que su presa estaba lo suficiente cerca para tirar la red que con cariño había tejido su abuelo Fabricio, entrecerró sus ojos y se lanzó en la hermosa mariposa pero con tan mala suerte que el insecto escapo volando hacia la flor más cercana.

—No te escaparas—dijo la niña caminando con sigilo hasta llegar a la flor, alargó su mano junto con un frasco decidida a no dejarla escapar más.

Pero cuando estaba justo arriba del insecto el recipiente comenzó a tomar un color blancuzco y azulado, la niña sintió como se enfriaba sin motivo alguno lo cual la aterrorizó, soltó el frasco y volteo sus manos, las observó pero eran normales, no había nada de raro en ellas, estiró un dedito y toco el pétalo de una de las flores, y bajo su admirada mirada se congeló.

Rápidamente seguida del lento caminar de Caucho corrió hasta su madre.

—MAMÁ—chilló la niña—puedo hacer hielo con mis manos—exclamó la menor.

_continuaraaa..._

* * *

**Gracias por leer, se les agradece los comentarios y feliz año nuevo**

**Esta historia me nació después de leer unos preciosos fic de Shaina y Milo, de hecho lo tenia resguardado y e iba a ser la primera de mis historias pero ya que... **

**Espero les guste, los personajes son un poco Oc por aquello **


	2. Chapter 2

oOo

Tomaron el primer vuelo a Venecia, Milo iba distraído con un juego en el celular mientras Camus estudiaba los pergaminos que el patriarca había entregado, de vez en cuando el galo lo observaba de reojo sonreír, luego fruncir el ceño de último chasquear la lengua.

—Por tus expresiones asumo que te ganó el celular—sonrió el francés.

—No…— se limitó a responder el griego—tengo nervios Camus— dijo tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y bajando el asiento hasta quedar casi acostado.

— ¿Tú nervioso?—preguntó el galo hundiéndose en sus escritos—que no me dijiste una vez,…mmm ¿cómo era? a si _HAKUNA MATATA—_sonrió.

—Pero que divertido te has vuelto Camus—contesto el escorpio tapándose con una venda negra los ojos—cuando estemos en tierra firme me hablas.

— ¿Qué harás si la encontramos?—preguntó bajando los papeles y levantando la venda de los ojos de Milo.

—No tengo la menor idea…—contestó bajando de nuevo el cobertor de sus ojos—no quiero pensarlo.

Camus sonrió, observo las nubes a través de las ventanas, su semblante se oscureció por un momento, la parte fácil sería encontrar al niño, la difícil serían los padres si es que aun los tenía, suspiró, el trabajo que estaba por venir no era uno por el cual se sentiría orgulloso en algún momento de su vida, por un momento sintió nostalgia de el mismo y sintió pesar por ese pequeño que no conocía, sabía que ser diferente en un mundo como ese no era fácil, recordó sus primeras experiencias con el hielo, el temor que tenía por poder congelar a otros niños, a sus padres que sin pensarlo dos veces lo habían entregado casi por su propio bien, y luego estaba Hyoga e Isaac, suspiró y se acomodó igual a milo para rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo, ya tendría tiempo para pensar.

OoO

Nadie creyó la historia de la pequeña Alessa, pues cada vez que intentaba repetir el incidente nasa sucedía, volteaba sus manitas fastidiada y se cruzaba de brazos realmente enojada, su madre la observaba con una sonrisa y sus abuelos con ternura.

—Creo que Alessa debe entrar en alguna guardería—comentó la tía abuela Fiorella durante la cena— tal vez este necesitando de la compañía de algunos niños, tanta soledad y jugar con el viejo Caucho, no le hacen bien a la bambina.

Shaina asentía y observaba de uno a otro de los ancianos—hablaré con Marcie, debe tener campo para Alessa de cuatro a cinco años —dijo la pelo verde mientras limpiaba a la niña con una servilleta—harás nuevas amigas princesita—decía mientras daba de comer nuevamente a la pequeña.

Esa noche la pasarían donde los queridos ancianos, Shaina aprovechaba cada vez que estaba cerca de la ciudad para salir con una de las pocas amigas que había hecho en el pueblo, la maestra de preescolar Marcie.

Llevó a la pequeña hasta la habitación que ocuparían esa noche y la recostó junto a un peluche de ovejita que había encontrado entre sus cosas una vez mientras ayudaba a su Tía Fio a arreglar el ático, igualmente una hermosa cadena con un escorpión de oro, supuso que en algún momento pudo ser del padre de su hija, aparto los mechones azulados de la frente de su hija y la beso, salió en silencio de la habitación y después de recibir miles de bendiciones por parte de sus queridos tíos adoptados salió rumbo a al centro de la pequeña ciudad.

Por una ventana la niña observaba a su madre partir, solia hacerse la dormida, rápidamente se sentó en la cama y se concentró, quieria darle a su madre la sorpresa que no estaba inventando nada, de repente abrio sus ojitos y rio al ver frente a ella un copo de nieve.

-!Lo hice...!-exclamo contenta

oOo

Agotados y aun con sueño los jóvenes caballeros llegaron al fin a la hermosa ciudad, Camus sacó un papel escrito por Shion " Viale Sant'Elena30132 Venezia"

—Supongo que deberemos tomar un taxi—dijo Milo a sus espaldas—no creo que alguien hable griego por acá.

—Debemos buscar en la isla de San Pietro de Castello, siguen estos datos— habló Camus sin prestar atención a las palabras de Milo—acá no hay taxis—dijo señalando unos barcos con motor—el hospedaje es al otro lado del río.

La habilidad en las lenguas del francés era sorprendente, y gracias a ella llegaron rápido a su destino, un hotel realmente cómodo, sus habitaciones elegantes de hermosa vista hacia las bellas calles de agua, pero solo había un pequeño problema.

—Lo sentimos segniore pero solo nos queda una habitación sencilla para una persona—hablo en casi perfecto griego una hermosa jovencita—pero mañana ya podrán ocupar una doble—sonrió.

Ambos caballeros sonrieron—está bien ¿solo será un noche no?—preguntó el griego, la joven asintió entregándole las llaves—vamos Cam, hemos estado peor—dijo jalando el galo.

El francés se despidió y ambos subieron hasta el famoso cuarto, observaron con desilusión la cama un poco angosta aun para una persona, tenía además una pequeña cocina, un comedor y un par de sillones.

—Bien… yo dormiré en la cama—dijo el galo bajando la caja dorada de su armadura.

—Un momento ¿Quién te puso al mando hielito?—pregunto un indignado escorpio.

—¡Shion!—contesto lanzándose a la cama.

—Entiendo… pero ¿sabes qué?—pregunto colocándose justo encima del galo—dormiré contigo—rio triunfante abrazando a su amigo.

No le importó el bufido de su amigo francés, lo corrió un poco e increíblemente cayó rendido del sueño una vez más.

Camus se levantó casi de inmediato, se acercó a uno de los sillones que estaban justo frente a la cama y reposó su cuerpo tomando la posición más cómoda que podía, iba a cerrar sus ojos cuando la voz de Shion acudió a su cabeza.

—_Camus, ¿cómo estuvo el viaje?—_preguntó el patriarca.

—_Bastante cansado Maestro, pero ya estamos en la habitación—_contestó el galo.

—_ ¿Y Milo?—_preguntó ahora la diosa, haciéndolo sentarse.

—_ ¿Princesa?... todo está bien—_sonrió—_apenas tenga noticias les hablaré._

_—Que descansen hijos—_dijo Shion.

—_Buenas noches Camus, esperare con ansias tus avances—_termino la diosa, y el silencio volvió.

Suspiro y se recostó de nuevo en el sillón, observó a Milo, se veía tranquilo, pero en realidad estaba cansado, mañana sería otro día, solo esperaba terminar rápido con todo eso.

OoO

Dos jóvenes caminaban por la avenida cerca de un parque, una dejaba ver sus mechas negras bajo una boina celeste y la otra ocultaba sus rizos verdes bajo un abrigo encapuchado.

—La noche es joven—decía su amiga irlandesa—vamos Shaina tal vez hoy conozcas a ¡tú príncipe azul!— exclamó mientras sujetaba el brazo de la peliverde.

—Me gustaría recordar que príncipe azul es el padre de mi hija…—soltó riéndose—mi hija es tan bella, que debe ser un modelo—ambas soltaron una carcajada

Entraron a una de las pequeñas discos del lugar, música alegra y un ambiente relajado, tomaron asiento con vista al rio que pasaba justo al frente.

—Marcie, necesito pedirte un favor—dijo la peliverde mientras tomaba de su bebida—Alessa necesita ingresar a la guardería, hace poco nos dio un buen susto.

—Claro amiga… que clase de susto ¿si se puede saber?—preguntó con una sonrisa la chica.

—Corrió por toda la casa diciendo que podía hacer hielo con sus manos—dijo mientras sonreía—mi tía dice que debe ser malo que solo la pase junto a Caucho y en la casa jugando sola.

—Los niños son excelente imaginando cosas, puede que tu tía tenga razón, pero traela mañana, veremos cómo le va, pero por hoy hay que bailar—sonrió mientras jalaba a la peliverde hacia la pista.

oOo

Desde las alturas en algún lugar del olimpo el dios de la guerra brutal se encontraba degustando una deliciosa copa de vino, saboreaba con parsimonia cada gota del enrojecido elixir, mientras en la otra sostenía una bandeja de plata.

— ¡Padre, te noto distraído!—exclamo un joven de cabellera rojiza.

—Deimos...—dijo el dios bajando la copa y colocándola en una mesa—solo observo los subordinados de la pequeña Atena—expresó con cinismo.

— ¿Alguno en especial? —Pregunto acercándose al olímpico.

Ares negó con suavidad, el que alguna vez fuese de su interés ahora se encontraba lejos de su alcance, bañado por la sangre de Atena, Saga era ahora un hombre libre, un caballero de inmutable conducta y fuerza incomparable.

—Miralos… — dijo en un largo suspiro, mostrándole a su hijo la visión del caballero de sagitario sosteniendo en brazos una pequeña pelirroja—se reproducen como asquerosas ratas, desde ya comienzan a rehacer su estúpida orden dorada—rio.

—Padre…—exclamo otro joven de rubios risos—creo que sería divertido tener un ejército elite, pero todavía más si los nuevos subordinados fueran los hijos de los amados caballeros de oro de Atena—dijo con una sonrisa el representante del temor.

El dios levantó una ceja y observó de uno a otro, luego soltó una estruendosa carcajada, se levantó de su trono y caminó rodeando a ambos jóvenes.

— ¿Qué acaso se han puesto de acuerdo a proponerme tal locura, Fobos, Deimos?—preguntó el dios deteniéndose de espaldas—explíquense—ordenó.

El más joven de los dos se levantó y se acercó a su padre— fácil, todavía faltan algunos caballeros de oro por ser encontrados, hemos investigado—dijo el rubio mostrando unos pergaminos—de hecho no hace mucho descubrimos el futuro caballero de acuario cerca de Italia.

—Pensamos comenzar con ese niño y luego el heredero de Virgo y Capricornio—continuó el otro joven.

—Reclamaremos el santuario en tu nombre Padre, y acabaremos con Atena, pero lo más hermoso es que será de la mano de sus futuros caballeros.

—Me parece divertido…—soltó el dios—adelante, solo manténganme informado—dijo mientras los jóvenes se desaparecían—ya quiero ver tu cara hermanita—rio estruendosamente.

OoO

La mañana llego demasiado rápido para el joven acuario que tenía la nuca tiesa de dormir en el sillón, abrió sus ojos con pereza, no muy digna de él y se levantó para estirarse.

— ¿Desayuno?—preguntó con una enorme sonrisa el griego mostrando un par de huevos con tostadas y café.

—Se ve bueno… ¿tú lo preparaste?—preguntó tomando una porción de huevos, pero casi al instante la devolvió—no me cabe duda que para lo único que eres bueno es para ser un caballero de Atena—dijo tomando un vaso con agua.

El griego se reía—lo siento Camus traté, no te lo niego pero todos los frascos están en italiano y pues mezcle un poco de todo, te he visto hacerlo.

—Milo, por el amor a Atena… es como su hubiese venido con un niño, alistate, hoy comenzamos con la misión, comeremos algo en alguna cafetería cercana.

Bajaron hasta la recepción y antes de partir cambiaron al fin a la habitación para dos, tomaron un pequeño bote rumbo a una isla llamada Antoine, justo donde vivían Alessa y su madre.

OoO

La joven peliverde había despertado de muy buen humor, la salida con su amiga le levantó los ánimos, pasó dejando con rapidez a la pequeña al kínder y se dirigió hasta la cafetería de sus tíos.

— ¿Cómo le fue a Alessa? —Preguntó la tía al verla entrar con una sonrisa— ¿lloró?

—No tía, quedó bastante contenta—sonrió — ahora me cambio, ya saco las mesas—dijo mientras besaba en la frente a la mujer.

Su tía apreciaba cada gesto de la joven y con temor esperaba el día que recordara todo y se alejara de ellos, aunque las jóvenes que la habían ido a dejar le habían dicho que jamás recordaría nada de su pasado, aunque deseara, temía, Dios les había privado de tener hijos propios y el destino les había regalado una hija y una nieta, con un suspiro la mujer se levantó de la silla donde estaba y puso el rotulo de abierto al lugar.

Otro día comenzaba, el viejo Fabricio ayudaba a sacar las mesas con la joven, mientras la mujer colocaba los embaces de azúcar y miel en las mesas.

Rápidamente los clientes fueron llenando el lugar, de hecho el más popular de la zona LA VIE… DEL MAR…

—LA VIE DEL MAR…—exclamó Camus—al fin dos horas buscando un lugar para desayunar, ¿por qué no vas ordenando mientras voy a comprar un mapa del lugar? Aquí la mayoría habla nuestro idioma así que no te preocupes—dijo al griego, este solo levantó sus hombros y se adentró en la cafetería.

Aburrido tomo lugar en las mesas cerca de la ventana, se quedó perdido entre la hermosa vista que le propinaba su puesto, de repente una cartilla de menú cayó justo frente a él.

—Buon giorno ¿puedo tomar su orden?—preguntó la joven peliverde con una sonrisa.

oOo

La pequeña Alessa estaba contenta, tantos niños, tantas risas y su maestra que era como su tía, se sentía cómoda, justo como en casa con Caucho.

La hora del recreo llego demasiado rápido, ansiosa por jugar con sus compañeros la niña comió rápido su almuerzo y se sentó al lado de la maestra mientras ella repartia el postre de frutas.

— ¿Cómo se llama tu mami?—preguntó un pequeño rubio.

—Se llama Shaina…—contestó orgullosa—y tenemos una cafetería—sonrió.

—Señorita Marcie ¿podemos ir a la cafetería de Alessa?—preguntó dando saltitos una castaña.

—Cuando la mami de Ale nos invite claro—exclamo con una sonrisa la maestra mientras daba trocitos de manzana a los niños.

—Señorita Marcie, tenemos calor—exclamo ahora un niño moreno.

—Lo siento Marco… el aire se dañó, pero mañana vendrán a arreglarlo—sonrió la joven mientras abría la ventana.

—Tia Marcie—dijo Alessa jalando su abrigo—yo puedo hacer hielo…—sonrió.

La joven se bajó a la altura de la niña y sonrió—eso sería muy amable de tu parte Alessa pero, no creo que sea necesario—dijo para no hacer sentir mal a la menor.

—Pero yo quiero…—replico la pequeña de brazos cruzados.

La joven maestra la tomó suavemente por el brazo y la llevó hasta su escritorio—sabes que las mentiras son malas ¿verdad?—preguntó la joven, mientras la niña asentía— ¿dime quien te ha dicho que puedes hacer hielo con tus manos?.

—Nadie…—contesto la pequeña—pero quiero mostrarles—dijo

—Alessa, basta cariño esas cosas no…

Pero la joven se quedó callada al observar a la pequeña frente a ella rodearse de un aura dorada.

La niña abrió sus manos y cerró sus azules ojitos, levantó sus brazos y millones de copos de nieve comenzaron a caer dentro de la clase, los niños bailaban recogiendo la diminuta nieve con sus manitas y bocas, mientras la maestra recibía en una de sus manos un hermoso cristal de hielo, al momento la niña cayó desmayada víctima del esfuerzo sobrehumano qua había hecho.

_Por le ventana del kínder dos jóvenes sonreían—es nuestra Fobos—dijo el de cabellos rojos._

* * *

**Gracias por leer **

**Liluz de Geminis,asalea gracias por sus reviews.**

**AnnAndre92 que bueno q te guste un abrazo **

_**Fobos y Deimos son los hijos de Ares con Afrodita**_


	3. Chapter 3

Se había quedado pasmado, congelado, inerte, con la boca ligeramente abierta, tragó grueso y sacudió su cabeza, era ella, claro que si, esos ojos que solo él conocía a la perfección, esos labios delineados y ese cuerpo, no había cambiado nada, una par de monosílabos y la joven comenzó a perder la paciencia.

–Bien… cuando se decida, solo llámeme–dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y se alejó dejando al peliazul con el menú en sus manos.

Milo se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano–_estúpido_–se regañó, se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a la barra de la cafetería.

–Señorita–llamó mientras se acomodaba en la silla– un café negro por favor.

La chica lo observó y sonrió, camino hacia la máquina, colocó una taza mientras sentía en la nuca la mirada del muchacho, se giró haciéndolo respingar.

– ¿Pasa algo?– cuestionó entrecerrando sus ojos al colocar frente al peliazul una caliente taza de café.

– ¿Habría de pasar algo?–preguntó divertido rociando un poco de azúcar en la bebida.

–Es que no ha dejado de verme y siento sus ojos en mi cuello… me pone nerviosa–sonrió mientras se alejaba.

Milo sonrió y negó con su cabeza, con o sin memoria era la chica que el recordaba, totalmente distraído se echó un tragó de su café y se quemó la lengua, sin querer tiró la taza y se bañó parte de su camisa y pantalón, lanzó un grito al sentir su entrepierna ardiendo y no específicamente de placer, al ruido la dueña de la cafetería y la peliverde salieron con rapidez topándose con el ceño fruncido del caballero y el desastre en el piso.

Con mucha amabilidad la anciana tomó al joven de su brazo y lo llevo cerca de un lavabo, con delicadeza tomó una toalla y le limpió parte de su camiseta, mientras Shaina limpiaba el desastre del piso y se mordía los labios para no reírse, era un cliente y no había que ser descortés.

– ¡Shaina!–llamó la anciana– vieni qui e aiutami con ragazzo_(ven acá y ayúdame con el muchacho)._

–¿Perché io?–pregunto con los brazos cruzados–e tempo ho osservaqto, sembra pazzesco.(_hace rato me observa parece loco)_–se acercó finalmente y tomo la toalla sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se esfumó cuando la mujer los dejó solos, carraspeo y continuó limpiando la mancha que en vez de hacerse más pequeña se expandía–mi tía es muy delicada con los clientes, una vez un niño derramo todo el chocolate en su abrigo y ella lo lavó para devolvérselo a la madre–contaba para amortiguar el incómodo momento.

Milo escuchaba con dedicación cada palabra que salía de su boca, sonreía de vez en cuando, lo había empujado para sentarlo en una silla mientras ella continuaba afanada hablando y limpiando, de repente paro su labor y cruzó sus brazos.

–Esa mancha no saldrá así no más, creo que tendrás que darme tu camisa y dejar que te la lave con algo de jabón–se levantó y le dio la espalda, mientras el peliazul se quitaba la chaqueta y luego la camiseta hasta quedar con su torso desnudo.

Se giró y sus ojos se abrieron como plato, sus mejillas se tornaron de un divertido rojo, Milo se levantó y le entregó la camiseta en sus manos, sonrió y se sentó en una de las sillas, antes que Shaina se adentrara en la cocina la tomó del brazo haciéndola girar con rapidez, por un momento la sintió estremecer y la liberó con pena.

–Miss me potrebbe portare un'altra tazza di caffè per favore?–dijo en casi perfecto italiano.

La peliverde se sonrojo aún más, le había dicho loco, asintió y rápidamente se adentró en la cocina, el simplemente sonrió cuando logró ver antes que se cerrara la puerta a la joven golpeándose la frente con la mano.

oOo

Justo cuando iba a pagar el único mapa legible que había encontrado, Camus sintió el pequeño cosmos del futuro guardián de acuario vibrar, era débil pero aun así podía guiarlo hasta su ubicación, tomó un callejón y esperando que nadie lo observara corrió a la velocidad de la luz.

Se detuvo frente a una pequeña guardería, con cautela se asomó pero no había ningún niño, observó de reojo y logro ver dos tipos cerca del lugar, era algo extraño, parecía que también espiaban, al principio le pareció normal, era un lugar lleno de niños y posiblemente eran ese tipo de padres que les encantaba pasara a ver a sus pequeños, era lo más lógico, ya que se suponía que ellos eran los únicos que en ese momento buscaban futuros santos, decidió acercarse y poder reconocerles mejor pero para su sorpresa se desvanecieron, no sin dejar un rastro de un agresivo y poderoso cosmos.

Tenía que comunicarle eso a su diosa y a Shion apenas llegara al departamento, pero mientras, se acercaría y trataría de ver, primero donde estaban todos los niños y luego tratar de diferenciarlo del resto, ese pequeño tenía que ser especial, ellos no tenían la más mínima pista de su apariencia, ni si vivía aun con sus padres, que era algo que personalmente deseaba no fuera cierto, quería evitar al máximo hacer sufrir a una familia, no quería repetir la cruel historia de algunos de sus compañeros o la de él, se agachó cerca de la malla que rodeaba el lugar y se sentó, esperaría un rato, si no volvería mañana, o pensándolo bien mejor entraría y se haría pasar por un padre en busca de una guardería para su hijo.

Con esa idea se encaminó hacia la entrada del lugar, con la mano en la puerta suspiró, acomodó sus largos cabellos turquesa, su chaqueta y giró la manija, se acercó a lo que parecía una recepción y se encontró con una joven pelinegro que estaba ocupada con el teléfono dándole la espalda.

– ¿Amiga?, tienes que venir… si es Alessa… no, no, no, está bien… tranquila… si está con los niños ahora… no me lo creerás pero tu hija no mentía con lo del hielo… te espero… si claro

Al escuchar eso Camus frunció el ceño, mostró una sonrisa retorcida, más para el mismo que para alguien más, lo había encontrado, decidió entonces comenzar con su plan, debía acercarse, verlo de frente, conocerlo.

– ¡Señorita!–dijo a la chica que se mantenía de espaldas–me permite un segundo–sonrió.

–Claro, en que puedo ayudarle–la joven se quedó casi impactada, ese joven con esos profundos ojos azules, ese cabello largo y la altura, era un sueño.

–Mi nombre es Camus, soy nuevo en la cuidad y ando en busca de una guardería para mi hijo, tiene cuatro años.

–Ya veo–la joven se levantó e hizo un ademan con su mano para invitarlo a caminar a su lado–permítame mostrarle las instalaciones señor Camus–dijo un poco nerviosa.

Con una breve inclinación de su cabeza la siguió mientras ella le explicaba sobre las reglas y los requisitos del pequeño instituto, luego llegaron a su clase, los niños se encontraban pintando junto a la maestra de artes.

–Y este es mi grupo, su hijo vendría conmigo señor–expreso la joven abriendo la puerta e invitándolo a entrar.

El francés observó uno a uno los quince niños que estaban ocupados haciendo pinturas de sus familias, hasta reparar en la pequeña peliazul que afanada terminaba su dibujo mientras tatareaba una canción que le pareció conocida

–Si gusta–dijo la joven maestra mostrando una silla–y mi nombre es Marcie, que pena no me había presentado–sonrió mientras presionaba apenada la mano del joven "papá".

Camus se cruzó de brazos, cruzó una pierna y se recostó en la silla, luego se sobresaltó.

– ¡Milo!–exclamó–fue un placer señorita Marcie, ¿puedo volver mañana? Quiero hacerle unas preguntas más.

–Claro yo… lo espero–terminó mientras lo veía abrir la puerta.

El galo salió espantado hacia la cafetería donde estaba su amigo, en la entrada chocó con una joven peliverde que corría aventando las puertas, la levantó con rapidez y se disculpó sin siquiera verle a los ojos.

Asombrada por la rapidez con la que fue levantada, la chica se quedó unos breves minutos observando por la ventana de la puerta correr al joven peliturquesa, solo negó.

–Atractivo ¿no crees?–preguntó la pelinegro haciéndola respingar.

– ¡Por dios Marcie, me asustaste!–contesto colocando una mano en su pecho

–Se llama Camus y es extranjero, tiene un acento uffff, el único detalle es que… tiene un hijo de la edad de Alessa–suspiró–pero no me importaría tener un hijastro–rio jalando a la peliverde–vamos tu hija tiene algo que mostrarte.

oOo

Ares caminaba de un lado a otro, esperaba a sus hijos con un poco de impaciencia, de vez en cuando veía hacia una jaula de oro, dentro de esta, como una animal, un joven de cabellos celestes y alas de ángel observaba con furia al malvado dios, su bello rostro mostraba signos de maltrato, sus labios rosados partidos y aun con sangre seca pegada a ellos, evitaban que pudiese mantener abierta su boca y por si fuera poco mantenían sus frágiles muñecas aprisionadas con unas esposas de plata, era realmente útil, pero necesitaba la opinión de los más jóvenes, no esperaron mucho cuando de entre las sombras cinco muchachos de hermosa apariencia se acercaron y arrodillaron ante su padre.

–Mis hermosos hijos… les presento a un aliado…–soltó el dios sin más preámbulo tocando la jaula con una lanza que tenía en sus manos–Morfeo…

–Cuando mi padre se dé cuenta que me tienes oculto…

–Cállate bonito… si le importaras un poco a tu padre ¿no crees que estaría aquí?

–Eres un bastardo Ares… la tierra y los dioses están en tiempos de paz y tú…

–Te pedí silencio pajarillo… permíteme presentarte a mis hermosos hijos–señaló a los jóvenes para que se pusieran de pie–el pelirrojo con ojos azules se llama Deimos personificación del terror, es mi vivo retrato–rio–el que le sigue de rizos dorados y ojos celestes en Fobos, personificación del temor, ese es igual que… su madre–acarició el rostro de menor, siguió caminando hasta llegar a una joven de cabellera amarilla como el sol y ojos verdes como los árboles recién retoñados–esta hermosura es…

–Harmonía… y te recuerdo padre… que estoy fuera de esta locura–observó con tristeza al joven que estaba dentro de la jaula.

–Bien, bien, Mujeres… –espetó volteando hacia Morfeo, luego reparó en un joven castaño que igual que Morfeo tenía unas hermosas alas, en su espalda unas flechas y contra su pecho un arco–supongo que también opinas como tu hermana.

–Así es padre… me aparto de esta estupidez, mi nombre es Eros o también puedes llamarme cupido– susurró mientras Fobos y Deimos se codeaban– ¡basta engendros!-dijo regalando una mirada afilada sus hermanos– a veces dudo que vengamos de la misma madre… o del mismo padre–soltó con sorna.

Los dos aludidos oscurecieron sus semblantes.

– ¡BASTA!–grito el dios haciendo estremecer el lugar y callando a los jóvenes.

– ¡Mi nombre es Anteros!–exclamó otro de los muchachos interrumpiendo la pequeña contienda, sus largos cabellos negros caían sobre su espalda e igual que eros tenía unas bellas alas–yo si te apoyo padre, si eros no participa pueden necesitar de mi ayuda–Eros bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

–Bien…–dijo Ares sentándose en su trono–tengo un plan… y espero que me apoyen–se levantó de nuevo y camino frente a los jóvenes–dentro de tres días, iremos al santuario, y con ayuda de este angelito–dijo colocándose cerca de la jaula y tomando al muchacho de su mentón–dormiremos a todos y robaremos a los niños, conozco una isla–soltó al chico haciéndolo gemir del dolor–ahí los llevaremos, entrenaremos y utilizaremos sus jóvenes cosmos para crear el arma perfecta contra Atenea y sus amados caballeros–rio.

Solo tres de los cinco jóvenes sonrieron, mientras Eros y Harmonía se observaban.

– ¿Y si él se niega?–preguntó el pelirrojo señalando al muchacho enjaulado.

–No lo hará, ¿ves esas esposas? Fueron un regalo de Hefestos… y solo yo poseo la llave, si no me obedece… son solo una de mis palabras, estos hermosos "brazaletes"–sostuvo con su lanza la cadena de las esposas– podrían cortarle sus preciadas y delicadas manos–sonrió–ahora largo… necesito descansar.

El dios se recogió la túnica plateada y se perdió en una nube rojiza, tras el los dos revoltosos se alejaron para continuar con su plan, pero esta vez Anteros los acompañaba, al final Eros besó la mejilla de su hermana y se perdió al alzar vuelo.

Una vez sola la joven se arrimó a la jaula del peliceleste, trato de tocar su maltratado rostro pero él la esquivó, con suavidad para no dañarse más le dio la espalda.

–Perdóname…–susurro la rubia–yo no sabía que mi padre…–el llanto cortó sus palabras, de repente sintió las manos del peliceleste en su rostro, luego sus labios en los suyos.

–Te amo…–sonrió con dolor.

oOo

Camus llegó a la cafetería como un rayo, se calmó un poco e ingresó al lugar, frunció el ceño al no encontrarse con su compañero, caminó un poco y al llegar a la barra se sentó, se concentró un poco y trato de llamarlo con su cosmos.

– _¡Milo!... ¿Dónde estás?_

_–_A tus espaldas ¡mon ami!–dijo empujando al peliturquesa y haciéndolo respingar.

El galo suspiró y se giró para verle la cara, entrecerró sus ojos por un momento y le tocó la mejilla con su dedo.

–Tenia años de no ver esto–dijo presionando un hoyuelo justo cerca de boca.

–Basta–empujo la mano.

–Tengo buenas y malas noticias cual quieres escu…

–La encontré…–interrumpió al galo.

– ¿Qué encontraste qué?

–A Shaina… la encontré– dijo sosteniendo sus hombros–está aquí, bueno no aquí en este momento… ¡pero trabaja aquí!

–Bien… ya la encontraste… ahora cumplirás tu promesa de dejarla tranquila y…

–No… yo dije que me cercioraría de que ella estaba bien y no me iré sin saber dónde vive y como vive… o si…

– ¿O si… está casada?–preguntó ganándose una mirada afilada del griego.

– No lo sé… pero si lo estuviera… más rápido… _trataría de recuperarla–_pensó–_…_ la olvidaría–soltó con dificultad.

Camus negó con su cabeza, sabía que algo así pasaría, Milo era insistente, así que discutir con él, no era una opción.

–Bien…–soltó el francés–yo… seguiré con lo mío y tu… buena suerte–soltó girándose hacia la barra donde la anciana le esperaba con el menú.

A su lado el griego se sentó victorioso.

OoO

La peliverde estaba ida en la ventana, ya todos los niños se habían ido, así que se había sentado en la banca fuera de la clase de su hija en espera de su amiga y la pequeña, finalmente la puerta se abrió y la niña corrió a brazos de su mamá.

–Hice un dibujo mami–dijo la pequeña entregando un colorido paisaje con ellas dos y unos copos de nieve.

– ¡Está hermoso Ale!… –exclamo la peliverde brindando otro abrazo a su hija.

– Ale… ¿Por qué no le muestras a mami lo que puedes hacer?–dijo la maestra sentándose al lado de ambas.

La niña asintió y cerró sus ojitos abrió las manos pero nada pasó, frustrada la pequeña cruzó sus brazos y frunció el ceño.

–Yo creo que tú y mi hija necesitan descansar–rio la peliverde.

–Te juro que hizo copos de nieve… Shaina, Alessa es especial, no sé con qué extraterrestre te acostaste pero tu hija… no es un humano común y corriente–dijo la pelinegra en risas.

–Lo sé… y te creo… a ambas–dijo besando la cabeza de su hija–cuando suceda de nuevo debes llamarme ¿está bien?– ordenó con su ceño fruncido–debo irme… hoy pase la mayor de mis vergüenzas con un cliente, pero…–se mordió el labio.

– ¿Era guapo?

– ¿Guapo?... era un dios–dijo soltando una carcajada mientras la confundida niña observaba de una a otra.

oOo

Llegaron al pequeño hotel donde la joven los esperaba con su nueva habitación, el griego tomó las llaves y corrió hasta la alcoba, tras de él el francés caminaba a paso lento, meditaba lo poco que había visto en el día, debía regresar a ese lugar y averiguar cuál de esos niños era el elegido de las estrellas.

Por otra parte estaba Milo y la esperanza de ver a la joven el día siguiente, necesitaba probar su suerte, conquistarla una vez más, besarla, enamorarla, y tenía la certeza que lo lograría, se apuró a abrir la puerta y al ver las dos camas corrió hacia una de ellas

–Al fin camas separadas–dijo el peliazul tirándose sobre una de ellas.

–Gracias a Atena, por que ayer fue… tedioso…–susurró el galo–Milo… encontré el niño…–dijo mientras se recostaba en la cama.

Ambos boca arriba con sus brazos como almohada, observaban el techo.

–Y ¿Cómo es?... digo ¿es huérfano o qué?-preguntó girándose para verle el rostro al galo.

–Tengo que regresar–contestó igualando el gesto del griego–mañana me daré cuenta de todo.

Ambos regresaron a la posición inicial.

–Milo…

–Mmmm

–Ten cuidado ¿si?

–Lo haré… ahora déjame tomar la siesta–dijo dando la vuelta al otro lado para que el galo no lo viese llorar, muchos sentimientos encontrados, no era bueno.

OoO

Al no escuchar ni ver más movimiento en la otra cama, camus se levantó y salió al balcón de la alcoba, necesitaba compartir un par de inquietudes con sus superiores, respiró profundo y se concentró

–_Maestro…_

_–Hijo… ¿Cómo te ha ido?_

_–Ya encontré el niño…_

_–Esas son buenas noticias–_interfirió la diosa.

_–Princesa… también hay malas noticias._

_–Habla–dijeron al unísono la diosa y su patriarca._

_–Creo que alguien más está detrás de él…_

_– ¿Personas? ¿Caballeros? ¿Espectros?_

_–Un dios… Ares._

_–Imposible… ¿Qué quiere ahora?-_cuestiono la joven deidad_–Gracias Camus, estaremos alertas._

_–Muchas gracias Camus, mantennos al tanto…_

_–Hay algo más… –_dijo antes de perder el contacto_–Milo encontró a Shaina–_luego hubo un súbito silencio.

* * *

**_De nuevo gracia por seguir esta historia..._**

**_asalea me parecio como muy ovio que la hija de Milo fuera escorpión, asi que pensé en heredar el entrenamiento a su mejor amigo jejeje..._**

**_agus de cancer, Liluz de Geminis gracias por sus reviews y espero que les siga gustando.._**

AnnAndre92, misakigozen que bueno que les haya gustado :-)

Preguntas... Opiniones constructivas... y ánimos son bien recibidos

se les quiereeee BSOS


	4. Chapter 4

Un nuevo día significaba una nueva oportunidad para Milo, quien se había levantado temprano y tenía a Camus de acá para allá alistándose para ir en busca del pequeño discípulo, una hora después del amanecer ya estaban listos esperando el transporte para llegar hasta la cafetería.

Mientras un joven guiaba la hermosa góndola, el galo pensaba en que tal vez había sido una mala idea comentarle a el patriarca y a la joven diosa el hallazgo de la cobra, muy dentro de él, esperaba que para su amigo fuera suficiente verla una vez más, pero tenía muy presente que la personalidad del escorpio algunas veces lo convertía en alguien que desconocía el termino suficiente.

No pasó mucho tiempo para llegaran al lugar, de inmediato tomaron la mesa que estaba cerca de una de las ventanas, y el pequeño cartelito del menú.

Quien les vino a atender esta vez fue la anciana, con una enorme sonrisa la mujer pasó un limpión sobre la superficie de la mesa y esperó paciente la orden de los jóvenes, luego reparó en el joven peliazul del día anterior y amplio su sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo esta joven? ¿Pudo salvar su camisa?—preguntó.

—Si muchas gracias… de hecho quería agradecerle personalmente a la mesera… si no es mucha molestia—contestó observando de reojo al galo que había levantado su ceja mientras se sumergía en uno de sus libros de bolsillo y negaba.

— ¡Claro!—contestó la mujer—dentro de unos minutos vendrá.

—Entonces ¿sería tan amable de traernos un par de cappuccinos y unas tostadas, mientras la esperamos?—dijo devolviendo el menú con una encantadora sonrisa.

La mujer se perdió tras la puerta de la cocina, Camus bajó su lectura y negó con su cabeza una vez más, levantó un dedo y abrió su boca, pero prefirió no decir nada y ahorrarse una discusión que no terminaría en toda la mañana, así que suspiró y volvió de nuevo a donde había quedado.

**… … … … … **

El santuario comenzaba su día sin ningún contratiempo, el sol apenas raspaba la cabeza de la estatua de la diosa y los aprendices y maestros empezaban a llenar el coliseo de gritos y golpes con los primeros entrenamientos.

Pero en la casa de géminis había un inusual silencio, algo muy raro, ya que el gemelo mayor pasaba esa semana junto a sus dos hijos, Hector y Andro —un par de revoltosos gemelos de no más de cinco años— mientras su hermano Kanon se mantenía en el reino marino limando asperezas por orden de su diosa con Poseidon.

Acostumbrado a la algarabía del tercer templo, Kiki el ahora portador de la armadura de plata de Sculptor, se extrañó al no ser recibido en su paso por el templo por el caballero de géminis ni alguno de los pequeños, con algo de duda se adentró despacio y encontró al Saga volcado sobre la mesa, a su lado, dos platos al parecer de la cena de la noche anterior medio llenos. Trató de hablarle pero para su sorpresa el caballero no respondió, simplemente seguía sumergido en un profundo sueño, ya eso no era normal, así que sin pensarlo dos veces salió del lugar y alarmó a todos los caballeros que se encontraban en el santuario, con horror se dieron cuenta que los niños que esa noche estaban con sus padres—Padua la hija de Virgo, Antonio el hijo de Shura, los gemelos de Saga y las gemelas de Aioros— habían desaparecido, en los templos ahora el sueño gobernaba a sus ocupantes.

Nadie escucho ni vio nada, ni siquiera el patriarca o la joven diosa que caminaba de un lado a otro preocupada tanto por los pequeñines como por los caballeros que dormían y parecían no querer despertar.

—Señorita Atena—dijo Mu colocando una rodilla en suelo junto a Kiki—parece ser una especie de bloqueo de energia, no despertaran en varios días o meses.

—Ya hemos aplicado un poco de cosmos—continuó el menor—pero parecen no responder ante nada.

—Si me lo permite… esto parece ser obra de un dios malvado y egoísta, y el único con esas características que en tiempos de paz se atreva a comenzar una guerra sin sentido es…

—Ares—susurró la pelilila—le avisaré a Camus y Milo para que tengan cuidado, gracias Mu, cuídenlos mientras despiertan no podemos correr ningún riesgo—colocó su mirada en el horizonte y suspiró mientras los dos lemurianos se retiraban.

—¿Qué podría querer Ares con los pequeños mi señora?— la pregunta de su patriarca la regreso a la dura realidad.

—No lo sé Shion pero debemos averiguarlo…

—Mandaré por Ángelo y Afrodita… iremos en su búsqueda princesa… que los caballeros de oro restantes se queden junto a las amazonas y los otros caballeros de plata y bronce, no podemos bajar la guardia en el santuario.

Haciendo una reverencia el joven patriarca se retiró hacia las doce casas, la búsqueda de los niños no podía esperar más.

**… … … … …**

Una perdida isla del pacifico…

En una casa abandonada, oculta entre un espeso bosque,seis niños dormían en unas improvisadas camas, mientras, balanceándose en una silla y vigilando su sueño, Anteros bostezaba con pereza, de repente una ráfaga de viento le hizo detener el movimiento y voltear hacia la puerta, al abrirse una silueta femenina se abrió paso hacia la habitación.

— ¡Harmonía…!—exclamo con su ceño fruncido—que bueno que te decidas a ayudar a nuestro padre—pero la joven caminaba sin prestar atención a las palabras del pelinegro.

—No te emociones Anteros—solo pasaba a ver si los niños vivían… tampoco es que me importen mucho, pero… son criaturas inocentes y tu… eres un descuidado—replicó mientras tocaba la frente de una pelirroja.

En realidad necesitaba que los niños estuviesen bien, de eso dependía el trato que estaba dispuesta a ofrecer a la deidad de la sabiduría a cambio de la libertad de su amado, un trato que la joven diosa no pudiera rechazar.

Recogió el hermoso peplo que la vestía y se sentó junto a su hermano.

— ¿Qué tramas hermanita?—preguntó el alado mientras se acercaba a la joven y tomaba un rizo rubio para jugar con sus dedos.

—Ya te dije que nada Anteros—replicó mientras se levantaba para desaparecer por la puerta tras un remolino de viento, si su hermano comenzaba a sospechar algo estaría perdida—solo sentía curiosidad sobre el aspecto de los mocosos.

El pelinegro se acomodó de nuevo en la silla, levantó sus hombros restándole importancia a la improvisada visita y continuó con su enfermizo balanceo.

**… … … … … **

Tras unos árboles Eros se mantenía oculto en espera de su hermana, lleno de curiosidad la había perseguido hasta la isla y ahora la esperaba para interrogarla, la vio aparecer de repente y sentarse en una roca mientras apretaba sus sienes, se acercó con delicadeza y acaricio sus brillantes rizos.

—Harmonía…

— ¡Eros!… ¿Qué haces aquí?—musito sorprendida mientras le sujetaba su mano y la presionaba contra su cara—esos pobres niños están dormidos y a cargo del descuidado de Anteros—se levantó de la roca y caminó en dirección a un pequeño río sentándose para acariciar con delicadez su superficie.

— ¿Qué aremos?—preguntó tomando asiento a su lado dejando que el la suave brisa agitara las delicadas plumas de sus alas

— ¿Aremos?

—Estoy contigo hermanita

**… … … … …**

Cansado de la espera y recordando que él tenía un compromiso más importante que quedarse a ver como la nueva Shaina les hablaba como si no los conociera de toda la vida, Camus se levantó y se puso en camino al kínder del día anterior, necesitaba encontrar al niño y no podía perder más tiempo.

Tomó un taxi hasta el lugar y se adentró en las oficinas, esperó con paciencia hasta que la figura de Marcie se hizo presente, con una enorme sonrisa la joven lo saludó y con un ademán de sus manos le invitó a pasar a su clase.

— ¿Pensé que traería a su hijo hoy señor Camus?—preguntó mientras tomaba asiento en su escritorio.

—Ha … Milo… si es que, la verdad es que su madre y yo nos estamos divorciando—comento mientras jalaba una silla para colocarse cerca de la joven—y se llevó a mi pequeño con ella toda la semana.

_—"Disponible"—_pensó la pelinegro para sí misma—oh que pena señor Camus… siento que esté pasando por un momento tan difícil—dijo la joven maestra colocando su mano sobre la de él.

—Oh no por favor no se sienta mal por mí… de hecho no me causa ningún efecto negativo—dijo mientras levantaba una ceja y sonreía— y por favor no me llame señor Camus, no tengo ni treinta años.

—Ya veo… Camus—dijo la joven un poco sonrojada— por cierto, ayer me dijo que era nuevo en el país ¿verdad?—preguntó clavando sus negros ojos.

—Así es… tenemos apenas unos días de estar acá—respondió con su serio semblante.

— ¿Le gustaría conocer un poco de Venecia?

Camus frunció el ceño, gesto que para la chica le indicó que había sido un poco directa y atrevida.

—Me encantaría—dijo, luego de pensarlo por un momento, de todas formas la farsa del niño no podría usarla para siempre, así que necesitaba una excusa para poder visitar el lugar hasta que el pequeño se manifestara nuevamente y esa excusa se le estaba presentando frente a sus ojos en este momento.

La chica sonrió triunfante y se levantó de su escritorio para tomar un papel en blanco y apuntar su número de teléfono.

— ¿A las ocho está bien?—preguntó mientras se lo entregaba al galo.

—Claro… supongo que te llamaré entonces—dijo metiendo el papel en su bolsillo.

— ¿Y en que trabajas?—preguntó la joven al ver que el francés se ponía de pie.

—Soy maestro de ciencias —contestó sin titubear.

—Excelente… entonces… ¿porque no me ayudas por hoy con este sistema solar?—preguntó mientras le mostraba unas esferas de poli estireno partidas a la mitad y un cartel—los niños son buenos pintores—guiñó uno de sus ojos y le entregó lo papeles al peli turquesa, quien suspiró resignado—Alessa, Marco y tu Albert ayúdenle al señor Camus a terminar el cartel de ciencias, tal vez pueda seguirnos acompañándonos en las futuras clases.

— ¡Será un placer! —exclamo sentándose en una de las pequeñas mesas al lado de los pequeño nombrados.

Marcie sonrió satisfecha, ser la hija de la dueña de esa pequeña institución era un enorme privilegio, claro que su madre la mataría si se diera cuenta que estaba usando su clase para ligarse a un apuesto extranjero.

**… … … … …**

Unos muñecos tipo amuleto de la bruja de Blair, adornaban la mesa producto de media hora de espera, hasta que por fin tras las puertas de la cafetería la peliverde se dignó a aparecer, ataviada en su delantal y amarrándose su cabello en una coleta, tomó una de las libretas y comenzó por atender a las mesas que aún faltaban por servir, un buenos días acompañados por una tierna sonrisa eran la carta de presentación de la joven, una vez pasada las ordenes su tía la llamó para pedirle—casi rogarle— atender al joven peliazul que la había estado esperando, retorció sus ojos, talló su cabello y acomodó su delantal.

—Hola…—saludó con una ceja levantada al griego que la esperaba.

—Hola…—contestó con una sonrisa el peliazul, mientras abarrotaba su bolsillo de los curiosos muñequitos hechos con palillos de diente.

—Mi tía dice que me estaba esperando para darme las gracias—dijo recostando sus codos en le mesa—no es necesario… ¡es parte del negocio ser cortes con las personas!—exclamo recogiendo la taza ya desocupada.

Milo frunció el ceño y rápidamente sujetó su mano—perdona… ¿Shaina cierto?—la peliverde se quedó inmutada por un momento, a tal punto que no sabía que contestar, retiró su mano de la del peliazul y limpió su pecho—disculpa… pero soy nuevo acá y me gustaría…

—Yo trabajo todo el dia —interrumpió ligeramente sonrojada—y al frente venden mapas de la ciudad…

—Tomate la tarde—grito detrás su tia.

—Tía…—exclamo girando sus ojos con fastidio.

Milo sonrió y espero la respuesta de la joven.

—Bien… a las tres estoy libre—contestó la joven acercándose al peli azul—pero no te pases de listo—sonrió.

Milo colocó un billete en la mesa y con la más ensanchada sonrisa salió del local.

**… … … … …**

— ¿Puedo saber por qué hiciste eso?—preguntó molesta la peliverde mientras entraba a la cocina y se recostaba en la pared cruzando sus brazos.

—Mereces una oportunidad de ser feliz y además es un buen mozo…—contestó mientras lavaba unos platos y tomaba la taza de sus manos— vamos hermosa no quiero verte envejecer sin un hombre que te ame… puede ser tu príncipe azul—dijo la mujer codeando a Shaina mientras se secaba las manos

—Es un extraño…

—Tu tío fue un extraño… y algo en el me cautivo desde el primer momento en que lo vi—suspiró con anhelo—vamos tengo un excelente ojo para eso—sonrió—me darás las gracias luego.

Shaina negó ahora con sus manos en la cintura.

**… … … … …**

Lleno de emoción y sin saber qué hacer, el peliazul tomó uno de los mapas gratis del kiosco de información como le había sugerido Shaina, volteó a su reloj y apenas marcaban quince para las diez ¿Qué haría en todo ese tiempo?, Camus estaba acupado con su encargo de buscar al chico, y ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera le había contado nada, bueno nada importante, o tal vez si pero él tenía su cabeza en cierta peliverde, aburrido se decidió por hacer un mini tour, caminó por las angostas calles del tranquilo lugar hasta llegar a lo que parecía un parque. El lugar estaba lleno de árboles y claro no podía faltar un pequeño lago en medio, lleno de uno hermosos gansos y patitos, Milo compró un par de bolsitas de pan y comenzó a arrojar migajas en el agua.

—_Milo…—_escuchó la suave voz de su diosa en la cabeza.

—_Princesa… ¿Qué sucede?—_preguntó al escuchar el dejo de angustia en su timbre.

— _¿Cómo va todo? —_respondió con una pregunta.

—_ De maravilla mi señora…—_sonrió—_ ¿pero qué pasa? La escucho ¿triste?_

_—Los niños que estaban en el santuario han sido secuestrados…_

Milo abrió sus ojos y dejó caer el paquete de pan de sus manos, se aferró a la baranda que lo separaba del lago y apretó con fuerza sus puños.

— _¿Pero quién se atrevió a hacer algo así?_

_—Creemos que fue Ares… por eso queremos que tú y Camus encuentren al pequeño y se queden ahí por unos días más… no queremos poner en riesgo al niño._

_—Está bien… le comunicaré a Camus a la brevedad… manténganos informados princesa_

_—Por favor… cuídense._

La comunicación se perdió y el joven escorpio corrió en busca de su amigo.

**... … … … …**

¿Por dónde empezar a buscar? ¿Con quién debían hablar?, esas y muchas otras preguntas revoloteaban en la cabeza del rejuvenecido patriarca, el primer lugar que visitó junto a Piscis y Cáncer fue el inframundo, siendo recibidos por el juez de Caina y llevados antes Hades, quien les ofreció la ayuda de alguno de sus guerreros para buscar a los pequeños, si Ares era en verdad el causante de esos secuestros, quien mejor que sus espectros para averiguarlo—se enorgullecía el dios—así que con rapidez el delgado Myu se coló entre las tinieblas hasta llegar al lugar de descanso del malvado dios de la guerra.

Con sutileza se aproximó hasta su habitación, donde el pelirrojo dios se mantenía sumido en un sueño profundo, recorrió el lugar como un fantasma en busca de alguna pista que lo vinculara, pero nada, un suave suspiro y su cuerpo se transformó nuevamente en una adorable mariposa.

Volvió al infierno trayendo malas noticias, no había seña alguna de los pequeños por ningún lugar, ni rastros de haber sido llevados con anterioridad hasta Ares, luego de dar las gracias al cooperativo dios, los tres dorados regresaron al santuario para informar a la diosa, pero una vez saliendo hasta el salón patriarcal por el portal que Mascara Mortal había abierto sintieron un sutil cosmos, que lejos de ser hostil era enormemente poderoso.

Frente a ellos una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azulados ataviada en un peplo blanco sostenido en uno de sus hombros por una hoja de oro, caminaba hacia el interior del salón seguida por un joven alado de prominentes músculos y un rostro casi angelical, se detuvo un momento al ver el rostro extrañado de los caballeros.

—Me urge hablar con Atena—dijo con su rostro altivo.

— ¿Quién es usted señorita?—preguntó el patriarca sin bajar la guardia y alzando levemente su cosmos.

—Harmonía … hija de Ares y Afrodita—contestó levantando una ceja—no me intimidas santo de Atena… he escuchado historias sorprendentes de ustedes—dijo acercándose al lemuriano— ¿Dónde está tu diosa?

—La señorita Atena no puede…

—Acá estoy Harmonia…—interrumpió la diosa envuelta en un hermoso vestido blanco—está bien Shion… déjennos solas.

Con algo de duda los tres caballeros hicieron una inclinación de sus cabezas y se perdieron hacia los templos.

—Encantadores ¿no lo crees hermano?—preguntó la rubia a su alado acompañante

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? Sepan que en este momento estamos demasiado ocupados buscando unos pequeños… y si no vienen por ese motivo me temo que…

—Se donde están esos niños…—interrumpió mordiendo su labio.

—Habla…—espetó la diosa con su ceño fruncido.

—Antes quiero proponerte un trato…

— ¿Qué tipo de trato?

—Uno donde tú y yo saldremos ganando…—dijo mientras observaba a su hermano y sonreía.

**… … … … …**

Ya el mural estaba listo, solo un poco de colores mas y el sistema solar estaría listo para exhibirse, con sus pequeñas manos los niños alcanzaban las pinturas al exigente galo que delineaba con delicadeza cada contorno de los panetas. Al alzar sus ojos una vez más se topó con los profundos azules de una de las niñas, alzó una ceja y le brindó una sonrisa retorcida.

— ¿Me prestas el amarillo pequeña?— ella asintió suavemente mientras le tendía el tarrito y luego tiraba una tímida risita— ¿sucede algo? ¿Tengo pintura en mi cara cierto?—la pequeña negó rápidamente alborotando sus azulados rizos.

—Es que tiene los ojos como felpy…—dijo la pequeña encogiendo sus hombros.

— Y ¿Quién es felpy?—preguntó el francés acercándose más a la niña— ¿Debe tener unos ojos azules entonces?

La pequeña entreabría su boquita al observar más de cerca al joven francés, negó de nuevo y salió corriendo hacia su mochila, sacó una animalito de felpa que entregó al peliturquesa— él es felpy —chilló—… mire tiene sus ojos—dijo la niña mostrando de cerca el animal.

Camus sonrió, tomo el peluche y lo giró, sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al ver la forma que tenían los del peluche, los coloco a contra luz y pudo observar varias estrellas dentro, inmediatamente volteó hacia la niña que lo observaba con una enorme sonrisa.

— Alessa ¿verdad?—preguntó mientras se acercaba y la tomaba por sus hombros— dime, exactamente ¿Qué vez en mis ojos?

—¡Estrellas!... ¡muchas estrellas!—chilló contenta.

Camus sintió que el corazón se le desbocaba de felicidad, frente a él, al fin tenia al fin a su aprendiz.

* * *

**continuaraaa**

**Gracias por leer, de verdad me interesa lo que piensan y lo que les gusta de esta historia y que mejor que a través de un hermoso review... **

—


End file.
